


The Beginning

by BlackRook



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: m7land, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Buck Navy wallpaper. Made for Pals challenge on m7land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a challenge on m7land; could be seen as an illustration to a number of BMP's ATF stories, or my own 'Through the years'.


End file.
